


Beach

by Arleet



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Beach Holidays, Day At The Beach, Engagement, Fluff, JJ being JJ, M/M, Seung flushed
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9567614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arleet/pseuds/Arleet
Summary: Simplemente un pequeño momento entre Seung Gil y Jean-Jacques en la playa.





	

—Dame una cerveza y… —murmuró por un segundo, bajado un poco sus lentes y viendo el menú de colores brillantes y dibujos de palmeras a los costados —el especial del día.

Con una sonrisa coqueta y un pequeño guiño de su ojo izquierdo mientras inclinaba su rostro sutilmente, JJ terminó de pedir las bebidas, observando como la joven que lo atendió contoneaba sus caderas al caminar por el mini bar ubicado en medio de la playa. Se sentó en una de las sillas libres a su derecha, dejando que sus pies se alejaran por un momento del fuerte calor que irradiaba la arena bajo su peso. Acomodó sus lentes de sol con un suave movimiento de su mano y llevo hacia atrás los pocos mechones de cabello que habían logrado escapar de su peinado, viendo a todas las personas que se encontraban en ese momento en la playa y disfrutando de la suave brisa que el mar provocaba.

Era un día como cualquier otro en Miami, debía admitirlo. No faltaban los grupos que jugaban un partido de volleyball con sus respectivos gritos y risas por anotar un nuevo punto, las chicas y chicos que se dedicaban a tomar sol sobre sus toallas, los grupos de amigas que se tomaban el día entero a pasear por cuanta extensión de playa tuviera delante suyo mientras modelaban sus bikinis, y aquellos que disfrutaban del agua que chocaba contra sus cuerpos sudorosos con cada nueva ola.

Había pocas personas, eso era cierto. No habían ido a esas playas enormes que todo el mundo conocía y a las que todos los turistas iban, esta era más bien pequeña en comparación a todas esas que llenaban la portada de los folletos de publicidades, pero no por ello menos perfecta. Después de todo, con tener arena, mar, un buen día por delante y a esa persona especial que te acompañara en todo momento era suficiente.

—Su pedido —la suave voz de la joven lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se giró a mirarla, comprobando que le estuviera dando lo que había pedido y sonriendo mientras le entregaba unos cuantos billetes verdes.  
—Puedes guardar el cambio, gracias. —Sonrió, agarrando las bebidas y alejándose con rapidez de la rubia que le sonreía aun desde el puesto. Ya le había pasado de algunos empleados que no quisieron aceptar las propinas, por lo que había aprendido a correr lo más rápido que pudiera antes de que tuvieran tiempo de rechazarlo. O de darle una cachetada que dejara su mejilla palpitando por un buen rato. Aun no llegaba a comprender porque esa linda castaña le había soltado tal golpe, y de solo pensarlo un escalofrío recorría su columna. —Mujeres…

Caminó entre algunas toallas, bolsos y personas tiradas en el suelo, escogiendo los caminos más despejados que pudiera encontrar mientras calculaba la distancia que lo separaba de su propio lugar y miraba con un poco de temor al grupo que jugaba a unos metros, nunca se sabe cuándo una pelota perdida podía salir disparada a su rostro. 

Gruñó mientras saltaba de tanto en tanto. Tendría que haber hecho caso de las palabras de advertencia que le dieron sobre llevar algún calzado, sus pies estaban empezando a quemarse y algunos pedazos de caracolas se incrustaban en su piel. Suspiró, mirando la cerveza y posteriormente al lugar que habían ocupado al llegar, si con eso podía aliviar un poco el calor de su pareja entonces todo lo valía.

—Te tardaste —fueron las palabras que lo recibieron en cuanto llegó a su lado, junto con una mirada vaga y una pregunta escondida en sus movimientos. Estaba sentado en la toalla, con aquel traje de baño azul y una sombrilla protegiéndolo de aquellos “malditos rayos asesinos” como su darling les decía.  
—Lo sé, la chica se tardó. 

Se sentó a su lado, pasándole la botella de cerveza y acariciando con lentitud los negros cabellos de su pareja. Se quitó los anteojos y lo miró por un momento a los ojos, con su otro mano aun en los mechones ajenos y una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa en sus labios. Adoraba ver como el sol hacía brillar sus ojos de ese modo tan especial.

—Si hubiera sido por mí, ni siquiera me movía de aquí, pero mi amado tenía la garganta seca y quería algo de cerveza por la ocasión —. Giño uno de sus zafiros, ampliando la sonrisa y chocando su vaso contra la botella en manos del otro. —¿Qué clase de rey sería si permitiera que mi prometido muriera de sed?

Y como única respuesta, el de ojos como la noche giró su rostro hacia su otro costado. Aun así, Jean pudo notar un suave y casi imperceptible rubor en sus mejillas. Lo miró con cariño, grabando en su mente como algunas gotas caían de aquel cabello en el que amaba enterrar su rostro por las noches y creaban un suave camino por su piel. El solo verlo le dan ganas de llevarlo a su habitación y acurrucarse en el sofá, prendiendo el aire acondicionado sin que el joven Lee lo notara para así poder abrazarlo contra su cuerpo y darle todo el calor corporal que poseía mientras veían alguna de esas series que Seung tanto amaba ver.

Besó su hombro y, mirando a su novio con una sonrisa juguetona y un brillo en sus ojos, acercó de nuevo su rostro a la pálida piel de su acompañante. Esperando.

—¿Qué? —murmuró, girando su rostro para poder mirar a Jean a los ojos. ¿Por qué siempre se le quedaba mirando como si alguien lo hubiera apagado de repente? Que todo estuviera silencioso no era bueno.

Más JJ no respondió, simplemente le sonrió y, cuando Seung creía que su novio simplemente se había vuelto loco y necesitaba darle un pequeño golpe en la cabeza para que despertara, los dientes de Jean-Jacques se clavaron en la pálida piel de su hombro.

—¿¡Pero que…!?

JJ se alejó, soltando una pequeña carcajada al ver el fuerte tono rojo que apareció en el rostro de Seung y se acostó sobre la toalla, dejando el vaso de plástico enterrado en la arena e importándole poco si este se calentaba o no. Volvió a ponerse los lentes de sol, cerrando los ojos y apegándose un poco al cuerpo ahora caliente del coreano. Dejó su brazo derecho estirado, paralelo a su cuerpo, y permitió que el sol diera sobre sus piernas mientras dejaba que el sueño se apoderara lentamente de él. Eran apenas las cinco de la tarde, aún tenía un poco de tiempo como para dormir una pequeña siesta y volver al mar junto al pelinegro para pasar lo que restaba del día.

Antes de dormirse, pudo sentir como una mano se posaba lentamente sobre la suya, y con una sonrisa entrelazo sus dedos con los del pelinegro. Le dio un suave apretón, fijando su unión y acariciando el pequeño anillo que adornaba el dedo anular de su pareja. Suspiró feliz, dejando que todo se apagara alrededor suyo con la única certeza de que, al despertar, el dueño de su corazón estaría al lado suyo disfrutando en su cerveza y leyendo algún libro sobre patinaje.


End file.
